We’re All Going on a Summer Holiday
by Oracle Of Elements
Summary: The gang go on a fell deserved holiday and romance is in the air. (mud, flame and windshipping ahoy! WARNING! Large amounts of fluff inside)
1. Picking Rooms and Picking Buddies

Jenna: ORACLE!

What?

Jenna: You started a new story!

So?

Jenna: I hate you sometimes.

I feel so loved. By the way, I've got you a friend. Meet Tiamet.

(Large dragon enters the room)

Jenna: Wow! Hi there big guy!

Tiamet: Girl actually. Nice to meet you.

She's going to be my action muse.

Jenna: So, what am I?

My romance and Flameshipping muse.

Jenna: Flameshipping rocks!

Tiamet: I do believe I'm surrounded by fools.

HEY!

Jenna:...HEY!

What was that?

Jenna: Delayed reaction.

Ok. Disclaimer please.

Tiamet: Oracle doesn't own Golden Sun or anything else that is copyright in this story.

Jenna: There is also large quantities of fluff so watch out!

And BlackDemon, thank you very much for beta reading. Your review was very helpful!

**We're All Going on a Summer Holiday**

**Chapter One: Picking Rooms and Picking Buddies**

The bright summer sun reflected off of the crashing waves on the beach making the water look like a sea of beautiful crystals. A single boat was bobbing gently next to a small wooden dock and three girls stood up on the deck, staring at the islet before them. All of them were smiling happily. It was their first proper holiday in a while and they had already made a promise to make it the best one ever.

They looked down as two boys ran along the sand towards the only building on the islet where the group would be spending the next couple of weeks.

Garet was leading the race and he kept looking back at Ivan who was trying in vain to catch up. A glance towards the boat made the taller boy slow down slightly when he caught sight of one of the girls. He misjudged his next step, tripped over a small mound of sand and fell flat on his face which gave Ivan a chance to over take him and reach the cabin first.

Giggles could be heard coming from the direction of the girls as well as the other three boys who were currently making their way down the boat's ramp, but they were blocked out by Ivan's laughter.

"Shut up and help me," Garet called out, shaking sand out of his spiky red hair.

The blonde did what he was told while continuing to laugh.

"You had no chance Garet. Challenging a Jupiter Adept to a race only leads to defeat," he said between chuckles as he pulled Garet up.

"I would have won if I hadn't…"

"Hadn't what?" asked one of the approaching boys. "Been so clumsy?"

"Leave him alone Felix!"

Jenna ran towards them with Mia and Sheba close behind, their bags swinging wildly by their sides. The red-headed girl stopped by Garet's side and checked for any damage. Satisfied that he was fine, she let him scoop her up into a hug and giggled when she felt his hot breath tickle her neck.

"If you are quite finished," Piers interrupted with an inpatient sigh.

Both he and Felix had had to put up with the three couples being all lovey-dovey all the way to the islet and although they'd stated their annoyance, the pairs hadn't seemed to taken much notice.

Isaac grinned and discretely wrapped an arm around Mia, then guided her past the two bachelors towards the cabin.

Ivan and Sheba followed, hand in hand, shouting that they would get to choose their room first since Ivan had won the race.

'_This is going to be one long holiday_,' Felix thought wearily to himself as he followed Piers, Garet and Jenna, who was still in the taller boy's arms, up to the cabin as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Mia exclaimed when everyone was standing in the large living room.

As the exterior suggested, the walls were made of large logs and they had paintings of the beach during the different seasons scattered along them. There was a large table in the centre of the room which was surrounded by several matching chairs, two sofas lined the eastern wall in such a way that the sunset could be easily seen from them through the huge windows that were currently letting brilliant sunlight spill into the room, and a kitchen occupied most of the western side of the room.

"I call the biggest room!" Ivan shouted as he rushed through one of the doors leading further into the cabin.

Luckily for the others, he'd actually entered one of the smaller bedrooms and while he was staring blankly around the room, everyone else was picking their own living quarters. It was Isaac and Mia who actually chose the biggest room with Garet and Jenna sleeping in the room between them and the Jupiter Adepts.

Piers shrugged his shoulders and went into the last room leaving Felix all alone.

"How come I always have to bunk with Piers?" he asked himself.

The Lemurian poked his head back around the door wearing a large smile.

"Because you cannot say no to a girl and you like me really."

Sighing, the brunette headed towards Piers and his new room clearly displeased with the way his friend had phrased his answer.

He was rather surprised by how cosy the bedroom was. Two windows had been placed on either side of a double bed, a large wooden chest stood at the foot of that bed and a set of drawers leaned against the wall between another door which Piers had confirmed was a small bathroom and a furnished armchair.

Felix sat down on the bed, taking the weight off of his feet which ached slightly from standing at the boat's wheel for a good portion of the day while the other boys, apart from Piers, enjoyed the company of their partners. A thought suddenly drifted into his head making him jump back up and successfully scare Piers who'd been placing his clothes into one of the drawers.

"What is it?"

"There's only one bed," Felix said uneasily.

"I do not mind sharing," Piers answered as he continued to unpack. "But I do not want you to pull anything during the night if we do."

Felix glanced at the Lemurian and was glad to see a grin on his face to show that he was joking.

"That's ok. I'll sleep on the chair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're friends, but not _best_ friends."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Well, you'd expect Isaac and Garet to share a bed if they had to since they've known each other since they were little. You and I have only known each other for a short while. I do consider you a friend, but I'm not willing to sleep with you."

Piers' eyebrows rose so high that they'd almost disappeared underneath his headscarf.

"Sleep with you?" he repeated.

'_Damn! Did I say that?_' Felix mentally cursed.

"I...urm…I meant…oh! You know what I meant!"

"Yes, I do. If you would prefer to sleep in the chair, I will not stop you," Piers said before he finished his unpacking.

Felix watched Piers for a while longer just to make sure he hadn't taken what he'd said the wrong way. The Lemurian didn't say anything else and Felix assumed he'd dismissed the conversation. He put his head in hands and stared at the floor.

'_Why'd we have to go a beach?_' he asked himself. '_Jenna knows salt air messes with my mind._'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The evening came quickly accompanied by a chill in the air from the ocean. The group decided it was too late to do much so everyone did their own thing after they'd eaten some of the food they'd brought with them as well as some fruit from the forest by the cabin.

Mia was standing underneath the waterfall that carried water from the other side of the islet to their side. She hummed to herself as she felt the cool water run over her slim figure and her light blue bikini, then pool around her feet. Everything was so relaxing. She closed her eyes and let the liquid completely cover her. Water always allowed her to unwind and calm down after a long day. It was one of the only things that could.

Gradually, she let her guard down making her oblivious to everything around her. Her eyes shot back open though when she felt arms snake around her waist and a body press up against hers. She turned around sharply, prepared to strike the person and came face to face with the only other thing that could let her completely unwind.

"Hi," Isaac whispered softly into her ear.

All of Mia's fear dissolved instantly as if they were carried away by the water and she snuggled into Isaac's arms.

"Hi," she replied.

A quick glance told her that he was wearing the black swimming shorts she'd seen him buy before they'd set off on the boat.

"I like your shorts."

"And I like you."

In an instant, Isaac had crushed his lips against Mia's. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her allowing her to rest against his bare chest.

Both of them were soaking wet, but neither seemed to care. All they wanted was to be closer to each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sunset was spectacular that evening. It was mirrored in the sea creating the illusion of there being two skies, merged at the horizon.

The waves were more peaceful now and were closer to the cabin. The water flooded forward and back carrying pebbles, pieces of shell and any other debris with it.

Everything was quiet except for the gentle patter of feet moving through water at the edge of the shore.

Only two people occupied the beach, both in deep conversation with each other and their hands were entwined. Occasionally, they would stop for a moment or two to watch the fabulous colours of the sunset before moving on, following their footprints around the islet.

"And what about you?" Sheba asked Ivan curiously.

"Probably, yeah. I mean, they were my parents after all; I would have wanted to go and look for them if I'd known where they were. But as you said, what could I have done?"

Sheba nodded. As they continued to walk, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting him guide her.

"You love me, don't you?" she asked suddenly.

Startled by the sudden question, Ivan stopped.

"Of course. Why would you even ask that?"

"Prove it. Kiss me right now."

Sheba lifted her head and her sparkling green eyes met Ivan's deep violet ones.

After Ivan had shakily confessed his feeling for Sheba, they'd shared a wonderful kiss, but since then they hadn't kissed again. Sheba had to make sure his feelings were still there.

Reading her thoughts, Ivan realised why she'd made such a strange demand. He smiled and kissed her softly.

When they parted, Sheba looked at Ivan curiously.

"If you can kiss me here, how come you haven't kissed me since our first?" she asked him.

"Because I've never gotten the chance," he explained. "Someone or something always ruined the moment."

"Well, nothing can ruin it now."

They both smiled and kissed again, their silhouettes combining into one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Look at them," said Jenna sweetly, swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the wooden veranda which joined onto the kitchen via a set of large glass doors. "Ivan and Sheba make such a cute couple."

"True," Garet answered as he walked towards her with two orange flavoured drinks in his hands.

He passed one to Jenna and then sat down next to her. Taking a sip of the cool drink, he stared silently out at the sea. A tingling shiver shot through him when he felt Jenna rest against him, her lips on the rim of her drink gently sipping the liquid. His arm moved out of instinct and wrapped itself around her shoulders allowing her to rest in the crock of his arm.

"It's hard to believe we were battling to save the world not long ago," Garet murmured thoughtfully.

Jenna stopped drinking and pulled away from his grip to look at him.

"Naughty, Garet. I thought we weren't supposed to mention that. This is a holiday after all and we're supposed to be relaxing."

"You're right. I have been bad. Maybe you should do something to stop me from saying things like that again."

A sexy smile appeared on Jenna's lips and she leaned forward to kiss Garet.

There was a loud cough from inside the cabin making them both stop.

Felix was looking down at a book, but a scowl had appeared on his face and Piers was trying hard not to laugh.

The two Mars Adepts let out a joint sigh knowing that they would never be able to be romantic with Felix around. They simply rested in each others arms, content to just be together for the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the kitchen, a pair of golden eyes spied on the couples. Piers shook his head in defeat and returned to his place next to Felix on one of the sofas.

"This is not a holiday," he complained to the Earth Adept. "This is more like a romantic getaway for those six. What are we supposed to do while they are all together?"

"Uh huh," Felix answered, his head still buried in the book he was reading.

The Lemurian decided he couldn't contain his curiousness any longer so he looked over to take a peak at the book.

"Love on the Battle Field…" he read giving Felix a questioning stare. "I did not know you liked romance novels."

This made Felix look up. He turned the book over to look at the cover, and then grinned.

"Actually, I'm not really reading it. Jenna gave it to me as a way to keep me occupied and I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't like it. So…"

He opened the book and pulled a second one out of the middle. This book was named, 'Into the Depths of the Earth' and appeared to be a rather violent action story. Felix grinned again and replaced the book.

Piers nodded wisely.

"A very good idea, my friend, but it does prove what I said before. You can not say no to a girl."

Both boys stayed silent for a while as Felix continued reading and Piers continued to gaze out of the windows.

There was suddenly the splatter of water on wood and Isaac walked into the kitchen with Mia in his arms and a towel wrapped around them to dry them and keep away the chilly air. They were both giggling at a private joke, but they stopped when they saw the older boys.

"Hi," Mia said sweetly before running into her room.

Isaac walked over and sat down on the second sofa, water still dripping from his gold-blond hair.

"Hey! You'll get the sofa all wet!" Piers cried with an angry glare.

"Mmhmm," Felix agreed, his eyes never leaving his book.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner.

"It'll dry. So, anyone thought about what we're gonna do tomorrow?"

"We have," said Jenna as she came through the door with Garet who was holding their empty glasses. "Since it's our first day, we shouldn't do anything too tiring. We thought a day on the beach would be fun."

"Doing what?" Felix asked, finally putting the book down to look at his little sister.

"Relaxing and hanging out."

"Oh, so you want our company now," Piers said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

He laughed when he felt Jenna shove him playfully.

"Of course we want your company."

Isaac run a hand through his damp hair and nodded at his friends.

"Sounds perfect. I'll go tell Mia."

Just as he got up, a soft voice called out to him from his room and he blushed red. Wasting no time, he practically ran through the door and closed it after him.

Jenna giggled and perched on the arm of the sofa next to Felix.

"They don't waste any time do they?" she chuckled.

Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Cheer up Felix," his sister said, patting him gently on his head. "One day, hopefully soon, you'll be just like him. Love struck and completely happy."

"And whipped," Garet added.

"I heard that!" Isaac called out from behind the door making the others laugh.

Yawning, Jenna stood up again and stretched.

"I'm so tired. I think I'll just go to bed. Care to join me?" she asked, the question directed at Garet.

The red-head nodded, placed the glasses on the table and took his girlfriend's hand letting her lead him to their room.

"What was that about being whipped, Garet?" Piers enquired.

He was answered with an annoyed growl and the bang of a door closing.

Alone again, the two boys sat in silence watching the first few stars appear in the dark blue sky.

"I do believe I'm tired too," said Piers at last.

He too got up and walked away from the sofas.

"Will you be out here long?" he asked suddenly as he stopped and turned around to look back at Felix.

"No. I'll just tell Ivan and Sheba to lock the door when they get back."

The Lemurian nodded and disappeared behind their door.

Felix picked up his book and sauntered out of the doors onto the veranda. He could just see Ivan and Sheba walking along the beach in each other's arms.

"Ivan! Sheba!" he called repeatedly until they looked over at him. "We're all going to bed. Will you lock the door when you come in?"

He caught the words, 'Sure in a few minutes," then there was a lot of giggling making the brunette roll his eyes again and head back inside.

Pushing open his bedroom door, he entered and looked around. A blush found its way across his cheeks when he saw Piers standing by the drawers again, but without his usual robes on. Only his shorts.

"Urm…sorry…I should've knocked…I'll come back…"

"Don't worry," said Piers as he pulled back the bed covers and got in. "I'm covered up now."

Felix nodded, but the red on his face was still reluctant to disappear.

"Why are you so embarrassed about seeing me undressed anyway?" Piers asked, looking curiously at his roommate.

"I guess it's because I've never actually seen you not wearing all of your robes before. It came as a surprise."

"What? You actually thought I slept wearing all those robes?"

"No, I just…never mind."

'_Yep. Salt air is definitely messing with my mind_,' Felix thought as he crossed the room and sat on his makeshift bed to remove his shoes and socks.

In a few minutes, there was a pile of his clothes on the floor and Felix was trying to get comfortable on the chair.

"Are you sure you do not want to share the bed," a voice asked from under the bed sheets.

"No. I'm fine," was the answer.

A breeze flowed through the open window above Felix's head which washed gently across his face making going to sleep all that easier. The last things he heard were Ivan and Sheba entering the room next to theirs and Piers' soft breathing before sleep took him.

That night, everyone was sleeping soundly for the first time in a while.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jenna: I liked it!

Good.

Tiamet: Me too.

Even better. I hope everyone out there in readers land enjoyed it too.

Jenna and Tiamet: Read and Review!

Aren't they lovely muses?


	2. Sun, Sand and Surf

Hello my Duckies! How's everyone?

Jenna: Good, I suppose.

Tiamet: ...

Well, it looks like someone's found my GBA.

Tiamet: HA! You thought you could beat me, but you didn't! I beat you and now you're dead!

Jenna: What are you playing?

Tiamet: Golden Sun, what else?

And what did you beat?

Tiamet: ...

Jenna: Tiamet, what did you beat?

Tiamet: ...A vermin.

Hehehehehehehe!

Jenna: HA! A vermin!

Tiamet: Shut up and thank the reviewers!

Kodoku: Hehe! I like fluff too and there's nothing wrong with being demented! Just look at me. Of course I'll keep up the good work. Thanks.

Lord Cynic: That's one of my favourite bits too. I wonder what they were doing? Hehe. I think Jenna's hair is classed as auburn which is redish-brown, but I thought it would more red in the sun.

SpasticDjinn: Yep, I'm going all out with the fluffiness in this fic and it's gonna have to stay Isaac/Mia since I'm a die hard Mudshipping supporter. Sorry. I hope it doesn't put you off the fic.

Black Demon567: I wasn't upset at all. Your comments were really helpful. Thanks. I'll try my best to keep up the no mistakes thing. Yeah, I'd love you to beta read more stuff.

Umi Kanshisha: Ah, a vale and steamshipper. I guess we'll have to agree to disagree about that. I am attempting a vacation fic, but hopefully it'll live up to the standards of similar fics by much more talented authors.

Jenna: Oracle doesn't own GS or anyhting else that may be copyright in this fic because she doesn't want to go back to jail.

WHAT! I've never been to jail!

Jenna: Then what was that place you had to go to everyday which made you so sad?

THAT'S SCHOOL!

Jenna: Oh...

Tiamet: Beware of fluff and rubbish attempts at humour.

**We're All Going on a Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Two: Sun, Sand and Surf**

The sun shone through the windows casting beams of warm light across the floor. Curtains fluttered softly in the breeze and a sense of calm spread through the cabin.

Isaac woke up slowly to the sound of the waves and the birds twittering pleasantly outside. He rolled over and reached out to pull the sleeping form next to him closer. His hand clutched at empty air and his eyes shot open. Mia wasn't there. He pulled himself up, looking around the room for any sign of the blue-haired maiden who'd slept with him last night.

When he'd fully woken up, he crawled out of the covers and walked over to the door. It creaked loudly, but Isaac gladly didn't hear any movements from the other rooms. He crept into the living room and towards the bay windows.

The sunlight warmed his skin and the floor under his feet. A soft wind from his left revealed that someone had left the door leading outside open which was banging slightly against the frame.

Quickly, Isaac headed through them and scanned the area for Mia. His gaze landed on a solitary figure standing in the sea.

Her hair fanned out around her and her silk night gown flapped by her knees. She was completely spellbound by the feeling of the sea that swept over her feet.

As Isaac approached her and prepared to surprise her, she spun around and grabbed Isaac's hands.

"You're not going to get me this time," Mia giggled, pulling Isaac towards her.

She turned around again and felt Isaac wrap his arms around her neck and stand behind her.

"Are you going to tell me why you're out here so early?"

"I like to get up early in a morning so that I can have some me time. Travelling with three boys make you long to be alone sometimes."

"Does this mean you don't want to spend time with me anymore?" Isaac asked with a quiver in his voice.

He sounded so absolutely devastated, Mia turned instantly to face him.

"Of course not! I love you!" she said sincerely.

"And I should think so too," he chuckled poking her playfully in her side.

She poked him back with a grin.

"Don't play with my emotions like that! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I don't play with your emotions. I simply know how to push your buttons."

"Well, it's a good thing I know other things about you then, isn't it? For example, the places where you're ticklish."

Isaac barely had a chance to realize what Mia had said before she was on him, tickling his sides and stomach mercilessly.

"No…stop…please…!" he begged in between laughs.

Mia only smiled and continued her attack until Isaac couldn't stand it anymore and he collapsed into the salty water. Following him, Mia persisted with her tickling, moving further up his chest where he was most ticklish.

Isaac was squealing in laughter under her, trying to push her off while at the same time trying to prevent any water from getting into his mouth.

Finally, she stopped and knelt in the cool sea watching Isaac gasp for air.

"You're really mean when you do that!" he complained.

"Does this mean you don't want to spend time with me anymore?" Mia asked, faking a cute innocence.

"Ha ha. By the way, how come whenever I try to surprise you I end up getting wet?"

"Maybe it's just part of my charm," Mia answered, delicately running a slender finger up and down his bare chest.

"Maybe."

He grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her into the water next to him.

She nestled down next to him and pressed her lips lightly against his.

"What were we arguing about?" she asked, still letting her fingers travel over his chest sending shivers through his body.

"Who cares?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is that Isaac and Mia making out in the sea?" asked Ivan as he stopped eating his toast for a moment to look out at the beach.

Felix looked over the shorter boy's shoulder and nodded.

"Yep, I believe that's them."

"And is Mia wearing only a silk night gown?"

"Ye…Ivan, stop it! Think of Sheba! Remember Sheba?"

"Uh huh."

"Go find Sheba."

"Uh huh."

Ivan shuffled off quickly into his room to find Sheba, his mouth still hanging open while Felix sat down to finish his own toast and read some more of his book.

It wasn't long until he could hear the other waking up. With his characteristic thump as he accidentally fell off the bed, Garet swaggered to his door, opened it and walked into the living room. A bed sheet was wrapped carefully around his waist and his hair stood up at strange angles. He went straight over to the tap in the kitchen and filled one of the empty glasses from the night before, downing the water in one gulp. Filling the glass again, he repeated the action.

"Sleep well?" Felix asked.

Garet spun around quickly to face Jenna's older brother.

"Hi Felix. I…urm…didn't see you there."

"Obviously not."

"So, how was your night?"

"Good. Very peaceful."

"That's…good."

The two boys looked at each for a while after that, Felix glaring slightly while Garet squirmed under the intimidating glower.

Finally, Felix nodded and asked, "Are you just going to stand there all morning?"

"No."

Without another word, Garet disappeared back into his room.

Felix shook his head at the retreating boy and looked back down at book, only to look back up again as Isaac and Mia walked through the glass doors.

"Hi," they said together, a smile on both of their faces.

Felix nodded a greeting and took another bite of his breakfast.

"We're just going to get dressed then we can go down to the beach if everyone's ready," Isaac told his fellow Earth Adept.

"Fine by me," Felix answered.

The couple continued towards their room, chatting quietly and giggling every so often.

"Oh. By the way," Felix added causing the pair to stop. "There's a piece of seaweed in your hair Mia."

The Imilian brought a hand up to her blue hair and pulled the green plant out with a sheepish look while Isaac grinned at Felix who finally managed a smile back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slowly, the door to Felix and Piers' room opened and the Lemurian himself walked out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but otherwise awake with a towel slung over his shoulder and his blue swimming shorts already on.

"Alright, who's ready for a swim?" he asked, rubbing his heads together in anticipation.

Garet and Jenna looked up at him from the table and smiled.

"You're two seconds too late," said Jenna. "Everyone else just went down to the beach."

"Without me?"

"Looks that way," Garet mumbled, his mouth half full of cereal.

Jenna sighed and took Garet's head in her hands.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, dear."

He swallowed and opened his mouth to show Jenna that it was empty.

"Satisfied?"

"Urgh! Yes, now hurry up. I want to go sunbathe."

Piers placed his hand on Garet's shoulder and said to him, "As you said before my friend, whipped."

He laughed with Jenna at the scowl which appeared on Garet's face, then left the two alone. The sandals on his feet slapped loudly on the wooden steps as he quickly ran down them and towards the group on the beach.

Sheba and Ivan were already splashing each other in the swallow water, crying out and laughing happily. Mia was lying with her eyes closed next to Isaac on the beach while Felix was laying a towel on the sand for him to sit on.

"Morning, sleepy head," Mia greeted without opening her eyes.

The two Earth Adepts looked up as Piers approached them.

"Hi," Piers answered, throwing his towel down next to the bag of sandwiches which someone had brought from the cabin. "Sorry I'm late."

"PIERS!"

Two excited blondes rushed out of the sea, grabbed Piers by his wrists and dragged him after them. Soon, he could be heard struggling against Ivan and Sheba as they tried to drench him.

Mia sat up to watch them, giggling softly.

"I'm guessing they like the sea then," she said.

"Yep," Isaac agreed, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Hi everyone," Jenna called out as she ran across the sand with Garet.

Felix raised an eyebrow at his sister's choice of swim wear as he sat down and was about to comment when she gave him a dark glare.

Her red bikini showed off a lot of her skin and fitted perfectly in all the right places.

Garet nearly had to stop himself from fainting when he first saw her.

"GARET!"

Once again, Ivan and Sheba raced along the beach towards the red-head, grabbed him and dragged him into the sea where Piers stood, dazed and wet.

"Looks like I must go save my big brave man," Jenna sighed, but with a grin on her face.

She took off after them to help Garet and Piers catch the two Jupiter Adepts so that they could get their own back.

Mia stood up and stretched. Her own blue bikini which she'd been wearing the day before revealed her perfect curves and pale skin.

"Coming?" she asked the two boys.

Isaac nodded and stood up too.

"You two go ahead," Felix answered, his brown hair loose and fanned out behind his head. "I'm just gonna lay here for a while."

"Suit yourself."

Hand in hand, the couple ran off into the sea and were instantly attack with a barrage of water from the other five.

Felix chuckled, then settled down with his eyes fixed on the sky above him. He had to admit, it was very peaceful here and it had been a good idea to come even if he hadn't wanted to at first. Slowly, sleep threatened to take over him again and his eyes began to close.

There was a splash and he suddenly felt very wet. His eyes snapped open and he caught a certain two Water Adepts laughing at him a short distance away. Behind them, Jenna was leaning on Garet to prevent her from falling as she too laughed along with Garet and Isaac.

He humoured them by reaching up and squeezing the water out of his hair before standing up.

The other Adepts stiffened and looked as if they were trying to hold back another wave of laughter.

Felix turned around a second too late as he felt a second flood of water hit his back.

Ivan and Sheba ran from behind him wearing identical grins and carrying a large bucket between them.

"That's it!" Felix cried, his voice angry, but his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're all in for it now!"

Everyone screamed in mock fear and tried to get away from the advancing Felix.

There was a rumble and the sand beneath their feet rose up to engulf their bodies leaving only their heads above the ground.

Felix grabbed the bucket which had been dropped and took the sea. He took his time to fill it, then walked back and tipped some of the water on to everyone's head.

"Stop it!"

"ARGH!"

"Felix!"

Cries filled the air which only added to Felix's enjoyment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, after everyone had eaten their fair share of lunch, Piers, Felix and Garet were all relaxing on their towels. They had long since dried and were now basking in the warm sun in their swim shorts with their chests' bare.

The others were once again in the water and were trying to jump over the high waves that rushed towards them.

Mia was out the furthest and was coaxing Isaac into following her who seemed to prefer it in the shallows. Jenna was swimming peacefully, interrupted only by Ivan and Sheba's game that seemed to mainly involve seeing who could splash Jenna with getting caught.

"It's really wonderful here, isn't it?" Garet asked, leaning on his side to talk to the other boys beside him.

"Mmhmm," Piers and Felix both answered.

"And look how happy everyone is. Something about this island just seems to say peace and quiet."

"Not while Ivan and Sheba are tormenting Jenna," said Piers, cracking his eyelids open slightly, the gold in his eyes reflecting the brilliant sun.

Garet shifted his weight slightly and looked out at where Jenna had once more been caught in a watery attack and had grabbed Ivan. She was trying to duck him under the water while Sheba continued to splash them both.

A few minutes later, Isaac walked over and settled down on the towel next to Garet. His body shone in the light and the droplets of water glittered in his hair.

"I'm done for the day," he said.

Garet smiled at his best friend and lay down again.

"Had fun?" he asked the blonde.

"Yeah, Mia absolutely loves the water and knows how to have fun in it."

"I'm sure she does," said Piers, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, ha ha."

"GARET! FELIX! HELP US!"

The boys looked in the direction of the cries and saw Jenna and Mia having a water fight with Ivan and Sheba. The waves were growing bigger making it very difficult for any of them to avoid the water.

Felix sighed and closed his eyes again only to feel a lump of sand hit his chest.

"Garet!"

"Oh, come on Felix! They need us!" Garet said, striking a hero pose.

He gained several strange stares before he grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him towards the girls and Ivan.

Isaac and Piers exchanged a knowing look then said, "Whipped," as they began to laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As darkness filled the sky once more, the group of eight were all seated around the table on the veranda playing various different card games.

Ivan grinned as he won another game of Black Jack and took the small pile of money from the middle of the table.

"Ok, you've got to be cheating," Garet said, throwing down his cards in anger.

"Fine then, you pick the next game," Ivan replied.

Garet closed his eyes for a moment to think of an appropriate game. He looked up and his gaze moved around the circle.

"Isaac?"

The Earth Adept in question turned away from the conversation he was having with Mia and Piers to stare at Garet curiously.

"What was your favourite moment during the journey to light the lighthouses?"

For a moment, Isaac looked out at the sea, deep in thought. He turned back to the others, pulling Mia off of her chair and onto his knee.

"I think it would have to be when we went to Imil," he said before stealing a quick kiss from Mia.

"Wow! I never would have guessed that!" said Ivan sarcastically.

Sheba giggled as she continued to shuffle the deck of cards.

"What about you two then? What were your favourite moments?" Isaac asked giving the pair an annoyed glare.

"That's easy. It was definitely when we were in the Lamakin Desert and Garet fell into that oasis."

Ivan grinned at the red-head who was currently blushing every shade of red while everyone else laughed.

"I didn't fall," Garet tried to explain. "It was really hot and I collapsed. Ivan just happened to use reveal and there was an oasis right in front of me so I ended up landing in the water."

Everyone continued to laugh.

Pouted, Garet slouched back in his chair, his eyes filled with anger.

Jenna rushed over to him, but not before whacking Ivan in the back of his head.

"Don't be mad," she whispered into his ear as she turned his chair away from the table so they could talk in private. "They're only teasing."

"This is what annoys me!"

"How about this, whenever someone teases you again I'll give you a special kiss."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Garet smiled happily and let her share his chair so that they were practically in each others arms.

"Sounds good to me."

From his place across the table, Felix straightened up and looked over to where Jenna and Garet were still talking privately, positioned in such a way that he couldn't see what they were doing.

"My brother senses are tingling."

"Oh, ha ha, Felix," Mia said, still on Isaac's knee. "Leave them alone for a while."

Reluctantly, the brunette nodded.

"My favourite moment was when we visited the Taopo Swamp," said Sheba as she tried to steer the conversation back to the original topic.

Both Felix and Piers grinned sheepishly at this, knowing exactly what Sheba was talking about.

"A swamp?" Isaac asked. "Why would you enjoy going to a place like that?"

"Well…Felix was fighting with Piers because he didn't want to travel though a swamp. He charged forward at him to try to push him into the mud, but Piers moved at the last moment and Felix fell, head first, into the swamp. Unfortunately, Felix managed to grab Piers' robe and dragged him along. They were both covered from head to foot in smelly mud."

Having overheard the story, Garet was clutching Jenna and laughing hysterically into her shoulder while Isaac and Mia were wiping tears of laughter away from their eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as he reached his bedroom later that night, Felix flung himself wearily onto the bed.

"Today has certainly been fun," Piers said, changing into his night wear.

"Mmhmm," was the muffled reply since Felix had his head buried in a pillow.

"Tomorrow, I thought it would be fun to sail a short distance out into the sea and go swimming where it is deeper. What do you think?"

He looked over at Felix and smiled when he saw the brunette sleeping soundly. Since he looked so peaceful and piers didn't have the heart to disturb him, he carefully laid a blanket over the sleeping teen to keep him warm.

"Goodnight Felix."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, what do ya think?

Jenna: Meh.

Tiamet: ...

Damn you both. Read and review!


	3. Fun at Sea

Finally, I've finished chapter three.

Jenna: About time too.

Tiamet: Uh huh.

Ok, ok, so I took my time. That should mean this is a good chapter.

Jenna: Or a huge waste of everyone's time.

Tiamet: Uh huh.

Black Demon567: Thanks goes to you as always. I loved that chapter too. It was so much fun to write. I'll start reading your story as soon as I get time. Also, thanks for the help you gave me with writing this chapter. I appreciate it.

Lord Cynic: Hehe. Giving the crew a hard I see. I could never imagine Garet painting his room Fuschia and Yellow. Weird...

SpasticDjinn: Glad you like it. By the way, I love your stories too. Very funny. Great title 'SpasticDjinn  
The Djinni of Djinn  
Lord of all things that have a remote resemblance to a can of beetroot  
Second-hand owner of the Trombone slide of infinite wisdom'

cyberwolfmk: Thanks. I wasn't going to have the scene where Felix interupts the two fire adepts, but my beta reader (you go Black D!) suggested that it would be a good idea. I'm glad I put it in now.

Umi Kanshisha: Wow. You sure do have a thing for fluff. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Thanks.

Bulldo: Yes, summer really is the best time of year and I agree with you about mud, flame and wind shipping. (whispering: I'll help you to torture school if you keep reviewing and bring me eight gallons of ice cream and a spork.)

Kodoku: Everyone really seems to like the fluffiness. I swear on my goldfish's grave to keep up the good work.

ExcellionBlade: Thanks. Mudshipping really is the best.

Jenna: Are you done yet?

Hey! It's not my fault that so many people liked my story enough to review.

Jenna: Whatever.

Tiamet: uh huh.

What's up with T?

Jenna: Not enough action in your story.

Well, sit back y'all. This chapter's gonna get exciting.

Tiamet: YAY!

Jenna: Warning! Warning! This fic contains large amounts of fluffiness.

Tiamet: But never fear! Oracle doesn't own anything, except Isaac's swimming trunks!

Hehehe!

Isaac: (runs in, blushing in embarrassment) I'll take those!

Awwwww!

**We're All Going on a Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Three: Fun at Sea**

Something was tickling his nose, something long and fluffy. Cracking his eyes open slightly, Felix tried to find the source of the irritation. He slowly realised it was hair, but not his hair since it was a soft blue. Flicking the hair away without a second thought, he closed his eyes.

"Good morning."

Felix suddenly froze when he felt something move next to him.

"I must say, it is about time you woke up."

Felix gradually opened his eyes again and found himself staring into a pair of brilliant golden ones.

"PIERS!"

In his shock, Felix jumped backwards to get away from the Lemurian, but unfortunately fell off of the bed.

There was a shuffle from above and then Piers' face peered down at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked the dazed Earth Adept.

"Uh…I think so," was the answer as Felix shakily stood up. "Care to explain why I was in bed with you?"

"One, you were so exhausted last night that you fell asleep on the bed and I did not want to disturb you. Two, I would never sleep on anything as uncomfortable as that chair. I do not know how you could stand it. And three, we were not in bed together because I was simply lying on top of the covers."

Felix took a look and found that Piers was telling the truth, he was on top of the covers and not under them.

"Why are you so upset about this, Felix? Does it really matter where we sleep?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…I'm going to have a shower."

He quickly grabbed a towel from the pile on the floor and headed out of the room. He didn't even stop to say hi to the others who were all eating and chatting on the sofas, though he did turn at the last moment to say, "Garet, take you hands off my sister before I make you!"

Six pairs of eyes watched him exit the cabin in silence before they turned to Piers who had just walked in.

"What's with him?" Sheba asked.

"I am not entirely sure. He seems to have a problem with sharing the same room as me. Perhaps I will sleep in here tonight."

Piers grabbed an apple and sat down with the group.

"So, have we decided what we will be doing today?"

"Yeah. Your going out on the boat idea won the vote," Isaac answered. "Swimming it is."

"Good. Who wants to help me make some sandwiches for lunch?" Jenna asked as she got off of the sofa and headed into the kitchen.

Fearful looks crossed the faces of the four boys, Mia and Sheba. Whenever Jenna went into a kitchen, things tended to end up on fire.

"It's alright Jenna!"

Mia and Sheba rushed after her and dragged her back out.

"We'll do it," Mia offered with a forced smile.

"Oh, ok."

Confused, Jenna shrugged her shoulders and sat back down next to Garet.

As the two girls made lunch, the boys and Jenna planned where they would go on the boat. Not far from the islet was a spot of clear, empty sea which looked perfect.

Piers was plotting the course when Felix returned. The Earth Adept appeared to have calmed down considerably even if he once again didn't stop to speak to everyone.

"Felix!" Jenna called, making him turn to look at her. "We're going out on the boat today for a swim."

"Ok," he replied before he went back into his room and closed the door. "It's definately going to be a long day," he added to himself with a sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bright sun and clear blue sky promised that the day would be as equally nice as the last. Water surrounded the boat completely as it gently sailed towards its destination.

"Look!" Mia cried, leaning over the edge of the boat to look into the green-blue depths below. A shoal of rainbow coloured fish swam past, darting about in between each other before disappearing under the ship.

"No matter how many times we travel across the sea it never ceases to amaze me," said Isaac, joined her.

They both grinned at each other and turned back to look at the group on the boat. Jenna was already sunbathing on the deck in her red bikini, Garet, Ivan and Sheba were discussing something quietly away from everyone else, Piers was standing happily at the wheel of the boat and Felix was reading his book again up in the crow's nest.

"We're here!" Piers called out as he dropped the anchor.

Everyone except Felix headed to the side where Isaac and Mia still stood, and gazed at the ocean around them. In the distance, the islet could be seen, sitting on the horizon.

The water was calm and serene with gentle ripples disturbing the surface, created by the bobbing boat.

"YAHOOOO!"

There was a huge splash and then Garet disappeared under the water.

"Garet!"

"Don't worry, the water's fine," he said as his head popped back up so that he could look at the others above him.

There was another splash and Ivan and Isaac had joined Garet in the water.

"Boys."

Both Mi and Jenna shook their heads in disbelief at the antics of the boys. Their eyes widened though when they saw Sheba jump in after them.

"Sheba!"

The blonde girl stuck her tongue out at them before diving under water giving everyone a quick glance of her slim body clad in a violet one-piece.

The two Mercury Adepts carefully climbed down the ladder at the side of the ship and slipped into water with Jenna behind them.

"Felix! Are you coming in?" Isaac called out.

Still up in the crow's nest, Felix gazed down at the group in the water and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine up here."

"Well, can you pass us the ball?"

Felix flicked his wrist casually sending a small quake into the ship making it shake slightly and knock the things on the deck about a bit. A large red ball bounced across the wooden floor and sailed over the edge into Isaac's arms.

The others grinned and started a game of volley ball with Isaac, Garet, Mia and Jenna playing Ivan, Sheba and Piers.

Soon, the game was in full swing. Isaac's team were winning, four points to two, and their cried echoed around them as they tried to hit the ball. Though, when Ivan unexpectantly flew up high into the air on a wave and was able to hit the ball just out of Isaac's reach, the game came to a sudden halt.

"That's not fair!" Jenna cried out suddenly, drifting to her left a bit so she could retrieve the ball. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" Piers asked innocently.

"Use Water Psynergy to lift Ivan up!"

"I didn't! It was a wave!"

"Pretty strange wave," said Isaac, joining in with the argument.

"Do it again!" Ivan cried as he splashed Piers.

"Ivan! You're not helping!"

The Lemurian glared at the small blonde who was bouncing up and down in the water as the others started to laugh. He rolled his eyes and made the waves sweep up beneath Ivan, carrying him high up into the air before dropping him back into the water.

When Ivan resurfaced with his hair plastered onto his forehead, he was wearing a huge grin.

"That was so cool!"

"My turn!" Sheba called as she swam towards them.

The next wave caught her mid stroke and sent her flying.

Once he'd made sure that Sheba was fine, Piers stopped suddenly in the middle of the water and looked thoughtfully up at the boat. An utterly evil smirk appeared on his face. He turned back to the others and called them all towards him.

"I have a brilliant plan," he said in a lower voice before he began explaining his scheme to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_Peace and quiet at last_,' Felix thought happily.

He stretched out in the crow's nest with his book laid across his face and his chest bare under the warm sun.

'_But it's a little too quiet_.'

The silence confused him since his friends were supposed to be playing in the water. He leaned to his right slowly and looked over the side. Oddly enough, the group of seven were treading water in a circle, apparently discussing something.

'_They're probably just deciding on the next game_,' he considered, lying back again. '_I guess this would be a good time to rest_.'

The warm sun did make the small nest very comfortable and he was tired from staying up late the night before.

Felix's eyes began to flutter, and then they closed. He had only dozed off for a few moments when he heard a stifled giggle from below. Ignoring it, he turned on his side to get cosier.

Suddenly, he had the strange sensation that he was falling. His eyes opened instantly and he could see the boat rushing past him before everything disappeared as he entered the sea. He sunk for a bit, rolled him eyes in an annoyed fashion and then swam up to the surface.

Everyone was laughing when his head slowly rose out of the water, his hair lying flat against his head.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, swimming over to the ladder by the side of the boat.

Ivan stood far above him in the crow's nest, waving cheekily at him while the others stood on the deck still laughing.

"And whose bright idea was that?" Felix asked as he swung over the rails and landed lightly on the wooden floor.

Piers guiltily raised his hand and gave his friend an innocent look.

"Well, I came up with the idea, but it was Ivan that used his psynergy to lift you over the edge."

Gazing up at the cheerful Jupiter Adept, Felix beckoned to him, curling his finger delicately.

"Ivan. Will you come down here please?"

"No way! You'll probably kill me!"

Another tremor suddenly shook the boat and everyone quickly flung themselves onto the floor, clinging to each other tightly.

Up in the crow's nest, Ivan was trying desperately not to fall, but the shaking seemed to be directed towards him. His feet, still wet from the sea, slipped on the wooden floor causing his legs to fly up from beneath him. He slid around until he finally toppled over the side and dove into the water. When he finally reappeared and looked up at his friends laughing on the deck, he caught sight of a grinning Felix.

"Never try to prank me, Ivan. I am the Prank Master."

"It's true," said Jenna nodding. "When we were young, he did nothing except try to catch me off guard. Thanks a lot for reminding him about those days Ivan."

"Well, actually it was Piers who pranked you, remember?" Ivan asked, lying on his back in the water.

"Oh, I know."

The brunette ran forward and attempted to push Piers into the water as well.

"HEY!" the Lemurian cried as he fell forward.

He swayed at the edge of the boat, then, just like what had happened before at the Taopo Swamp, he grabbed Felix's hand and pulled him in with him.

Ivan began splashing them both relentlessly and soon, everyone was back in the water.

Their joyful laughter died down suddenly when they realised one of their group was missing. Isaac was no where to be seen.

"Isaac!" Mia cried out, her eyes wide with fear and her hands frantically trying to smooth out the water in front of her in a futile attempt to see underneath the surface. "Where is he?"

There was a shout, and then Garet too was pulled down into the dark depths.

"Garet!" screamed Jenna, helplessly swimming over to the place where he had been seconds ago.

"What's going on?" Felix wondered aloud as they searched for the missing boys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Trying hard to get rid of the thing that had his leg in a vice-like grip, Garet looked down through the masses of bubbles and, to his amazement, he saw Isaac. The Earth Adept grinned and pressed a finger against his lips indicating that Garet should keep quiet before he pulled the red-head through the water in the direction of the boat.

Their heads slowly rose out of the water, just enough to stay hidden from their friend's sight.

"Isaac?" Garet gasped as he sucked in air. "What's going on?"

"Shhh! Look, how many times have Ivan, Felix and or Piers got on your nerves and made fun of you."

"Too many to count. Why?"

"Do you want to getthem back for all the things they've done?"

"Oh yeah! But why do you want to? What have they done to you?"

"Remember the Mercury Lighthouse?"

"Yeah, but…oh! I see!"

Garet's memories of the first lighthouse they'd visited flooded back and the incident where Isaac had fallen into the upwards waterfall immediately came to mind.

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

Isaac glanced over at the others who were still looking for them, and then he swam forward and explained his plan.

"Got it?" he asked once he'd finished.

"Yes."

"Good. Plan Get the Guys Back for Pissing Us Off or G.G.B.P.U.O is in motion. You know what to do. Move out!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Garet answered, saluting the blond leader before they both disappeared underwater.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No one had noticed the secret meeting point of the two boys since everyone else was searching for them. Unfortunately, the whole area was empty, even of sea life.

"What could have happened to them?" Mia wondered aloud as she scanned the water from the boat's deck.

She had returned to the boat with Sheba and Jenna to scout the area while the remaining boys checked out the water.

"Mmhmm."

Jenna lay peacefully on a deck chair to Mia's right, soaking in the brilliant sun.

"How can you be so calm when your boyfriend and childhood friend are missing?"

"Well, if they were in trouble I'm sure they would find a way out of it. But I doubt that's what happened. They're probably hiding somewhere, plotting and planning," Jenna said without opening her yes.

She turned over onto her front to allow her back to tan and she seemed to fall asleep.

Mia felt slightly better after hearing Jenna's words, but she still continued to look out at the sparkling sea for any sign of them.

The scrabbling of feet on a ladder reached her ears and she turned just in time to see Sheba climb the rest of the way down the ladder which led to the crow's nest where the Jupiter Adept had been mentally searching the area.

"I've found them!" she cried, running towards the other girls.

Even Jenna looked up from her afternoon nap when she heard this news.

Mia would have cried out in joy had Sheba not clamped a hand over the blue-haired girl's mouth and pulled her away from the boat's side where Felix, Ivan and Piers were swimming below.

"Shhh!" she instructed. "Listen. I heard what they were saying with Mind Read. They're planning to the other boys back for all the annoying stuff they've done so don't cry out and give it away."

Cautiously, she removed her hand and sighed in relief when Mia didn't speak although she did jump excitedly, her face no longer etched with worry.

"So, where are they?" asked Jenna, getting up to join them.

"Over here."

Sheba led them to the opposite side of the boat and pointed down into the dark waters below.

The shadow of the boat was a great hiding place and it took them a while to spot two heads bobbing just above the water, one with red hair that had lost its spikes from being in the water, and one with blond hair that had turned a golden hue because of the sun.

After creating a splash, both Isaac and Garet had dived under and swam out of sight.

"What are they planning?" asked Mia as they walked back to watch Felix, Ivan and Piers swim unsuspectingly, still searching for their no longer missing friends.

A large grin appeared on Sheba's face when she said, "Wait and see."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bubbles rose up from the clear blue depths which swelled with precious air and popped when they left the water. Only tiny fish swum quickly around the bubbles leaving the rest of the area virtually empty.

Not far below the surface, three darkened forms moved clumsily through the water, searching for something.

'_Where do you think they went?_' Ivan asked, using his Jupiter abilities to send the message to the other two boys' minds.

'_I have no idea,_' answered Felix, wearily pushing his coffee coloured hair out of his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. '_What about you, Piers? Found anything?_'

The Lemurian stopped swimming below them and looked up. His hair which was floating around him almost angelically and his pale skin blended in almost perfectly with the surrounding water. The only things that gave away his position were his navy blue swimming trunks and his sparkling golden eyes. He looked truly at home in the water.

'_No, I have not found anything yet. Maybe we should return to the boat and find out if the girls have sighted them._'

Felix and Ivan nodded in agreement. Together, they pushed their way upwards and broke the surface gasping for air. They were about to head towards the boat when Ivan suddenly cried out and was pulled underneath the water.

"Ivan!" the two older boys cried.

Bubbles floated up from underneath them, and then there was no sign of movement.

"What are we gonna do now?" Felix asked, trying to keep calm.

"We are going to keep still and hope whatever is pulling our friends underwater will not attack us," answered Piers, his eyes shinning in the sunlight.

He froze however when he saw a dark shadow appear beneath them.

"Watch out!" he yelled as he forced themselves through the water to push Felix out of the way.

A long green tentacle flung itself out of the water and waved violently in the air. Screaming madly, Ivan was held tightly in the monster's grip.

Felix and Piers were about to attack the tentacle when they too were pulled under before being lifted back up into the air until they were on the same level as Ivan.

"Is this a Kraken?" Felix shouted, looking at the monstrous arm curiously.

"I don't care! Get it off me!" yelled Ivan at the top of his voice.

Out of no where, jets of water burst up from the surface of the sea below them, surrounding two rising figures on the back of a huge beast. The real surprise was when the water calmed and revealed Isaac and Garet standing on the Earth Summon, Cybele's back.

"Need some help?" Isaac asked as he leaned casually against Garet's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"YES! HELP!" answered Ivan, not really understanding what was happening.

Isaac and Garet both grinned.

"Alright Cybele, you heard Ivan. 'Help' them," Garet instructed.

The large creature grunted, unhappy at having to spend time in the water, but did as he was told. He lifted the long vines that came out of the foliage on his back so that they were completely out of the water, revealing to the boys that they weren't caught in the clutches of a Kraken, but in the clutches of Cybele.

Ivan, Felix and Piers blinked in confusion, and then yelled curses at the troublesome duo as Cybele released them, letting them drop into the water.

Isaac and Garet, still on the Earth Summon's back, travelled over to the three bobbing figures.

"Now, who's the Prank Master?" they both asked.

"Shut up," growled Ivan.

They were about to hoist the wet boys up onto Cybele's back when they paused and started to cry in a voice that sounded unmistakably like Ivan's, "Get it off me! HELP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening after they'd returned to the islet, Ivan and Felix were still in bad moods. Piers didn't seem to mind and had taken the whole thing pretty well so he'd decided it was his duty to cheer up the sulking brunette.

The three couples were lying on the beach under a starry sky, wrapped in blankets to combat the cold air. Ivan was sitting as far away from Isaac and Garet as physically possible.

"Mmmm, that feels good," Mia sighed as Isaac massaged her shoulders gently, their blanket laid forgotton on the sand nearby. "I love your magic fingers."

"And my magic fingers love you," answered the blonde, moving his hands down her back to her sides.

He grinned as Mia shivered, his fingers caressing her bare skin between her small white vest top and her long turquoise skirt which matched her flowing hair perfectly.

"Ohh…how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Move your…ohh…hands so gently yet so artistically?"

"Practise," he replied, circling her navel with one of his fingers. "And it helps to have a beautiful body to work on."

Mia moaned softly and grabbed his hands, her eyes sparkling with love for him. She moved his hands up her sides until they were rested around her shoulders. Turning to face him, she gazed at his handsome face and placed her smooth hands behind his head, entwining her fingers in his blonde hair, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Isaac closed his eyes and relaxed, breathing in Mia's sweet scent of flowers and sea water, enjoying the touch of her skin on his, tasting the different flavours as his tongue explored her mouth.

They swayed slightly, and then dropped back onto their blanket, still kissing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, stop whining! It's only a small cut!"

"But it's bleeding! And it hurts!"

"Come here!"

Ivan stared blankly at Sheba as she took his cut finger and began to kiss it in a soothing way.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Sheba let go of his finger and smiled gently.

"Making you feel better. You do feel better, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," he said, smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him."Maybe I should let a crab bite me more often."

He placed one arm around her waist and allowed her to continue kissing his hand, moving slowly up his bare arms to his shoulders. From there, she moved onto his neck, pushing the collar of his sleeveless shirt out of the way.

Ivan couldn't help but giggle at the tickling feeling and pulled Sheba closer. She looked up and leaned forward until their lips were almost together.

"Hey! Aren't you two a little young to be doing that?"

Ivan pulled away suddenly and yelled out, "GARET!"

He grabbed Sheba's hand and pulled her up, then marched across the beach to where Garet lay next to Jenna with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Ivan glared angrily at the red-head before he leaned down at hit him hard on his arm. He then stormed back to the cabin with Sheba in tow, most likely heading for their bedroom.

Garet sniggered as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Now, where were we?"

Jenna grabbed his hand and stretched it straight up into the air so that his fore finger pointed towards a small cluster of stars.

"That's the Little Djinn, the smallest constellation there is and…" she moved his arm slightly to the right. "…that's Iris the Goddess which is the biggest."

"Wow. They're all so beautiful."

"…You can't see them can you?"

"What there to see? They're just dots!"

Jenna sighed, but smiled at Garet.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, it does. I want to see them. Anyway, how do you know what all the constellations are?"

"Felix taught me."

Garet nodded and looked back up at the sky. He'd never seen the air so clear and full of stars. It was a rare sight when you lived in a town and he was glad he could experience this with Jenna. He wrapped an arm around her and felt Jenna settle into his chest as they cuddled under the stars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That's the Little Djinn and there's Iris the Goddess."

"Wow."

Leaning against the wooden fencing around the porch with drinks in their hands, Felix and Piers looked up at the starry sky as well.

"I never knew you enjoyed star gazing, Felix," said Piers, taking a sip of his drink.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Felix replied, flashing the Lemurian a smile.

"Really? Such as?"

"Well, I'm an accomplished horse rider, I can make a good cheese sandwich and I've occasionally written some rather good poetry."

Piers' eyebrows nearly disappeared under his head scarf as he stared at Felix in complete shock.

"What?" Felix asked with a shrug. "I had to do something to occupy myself while I was staying in Prox. For a bustling town with a Lighthouse nearby, it sure could get boring there."

"You are right," said Piers, laughing loudly. "There are some things I don't know about you."

They both laughed at this as their gaze dropped from the sky to the beach. Isaac and Mia were crouched next to Garet and Jenna who appeared to have fallen asleep beside each other on the sand.

With an unusual display of strength, Mia managed to lift Jenna up and carried her towards the cabin.

Isaac followed slowly, struggling with Garet's sleeping form and stumbling across the beach.

"Are they alright?" Piers asked as they passed them on the porch.

"Yeah, just tired," answered Mia.

She gently pushed open the cabin's door with her elbow and took Jenna into her bedroom.

"Give me a hand!" Isaac cried as he finally got to the top of the steps.

Felix went to Isaac's aid and helped the fellow Earth Adept into the cabin with Garet's head rocking against Isaac's chest uncomfortably.

"I'm tired too," Felix told Piers over his shoulder. "I'll leave the bedroom door open for you."

"No, it is ok. I am going to sleep on the sofa tonight to prevent any more confusion in the morning."

Felix frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Goodnight Felix, Isaac."

"Goodnight," they both answered.

The two boys carried Garet into his room where Mia was patiently waiting, leaving Piers alone to watch the stars continue to twinkle and the sea continue to slowly creep up and down the deserted beach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, there you go. Another chapter.

Jenna: Great! I'm off!

Why?

Jenna: Gotta go beat up your friend Charlotte for saying I wasn't real. I'll show her what's real!

NO! Jenna, come back! She didn't mean it! (Runs off after Jenna.) T! Finish this off!

Tiamet: Ok. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Also, tickets for the Jenna vs Oracle's mate Charlotte match are on sale now for the cheap price of one review and a piece of gold for the beautiful Queen of all Dragons. Bye!


	4. Rainy Days

Owww!

Tiamet: What's wrong?

I ache all over from the fight me and Charlotte had with Jenna.

Tiamet: Well, did you win?

…I'm not gonna answer. I'm going to bed.

Tiamet: What about the new chapter?

It's on the computer. Just get Jenna to upload it. 'Night. (Leaves room)

Jenna: Hiya!

Tiamet: Tell me, how'd the fight go?

Jenna: Very well. I doubt Charlotte will be calling me an 'invisible friend' any time soon.

Kodoku: Thanks a lot. Pranks rule! I'm glad you loved it.

Black Demon567: Well, I know your suggestions are just…well…suggestions, but when I read through the areas that suggested should be changed; I totally agreed and wanted to change them. Honest!

Nightmare: Yep, everyone gets together. I'd have it no other way. Thanks for your lovely comments. (Isaac/Mia rules!)

cyberwolfmk: I needed someone to freak out and Felix just seemed like the sort of person who'd be freaked out by something like that. Of course you can give me a plushie! I love plushies! I'm just confused as to why you'd give one to me.

Umi Kanshisha: Darn! Everyone supports Jenna and not me! She may kick ass, but Mudshipping rules all! Thanks!

The Big Rocky Eye: Yay! Thank you! I hate school too, but it wasn't that much of a horrible, yet ironically sunny day was it? I did put that it was summer. Ah well, you'll probably enjoy this chapter then. Ticket? Piece of gold? Payable to WHO! TIAMET! Have you been making money out of my anger towards my friends!

Tiamet: Urm…no?

Wolf Shade: Bro! Thanks for reviewing! You're too kind!

Gravaja Umbros: It is the best couple, isn't it? Yay! No more gold is being accepted because I do not support gambling…although, all bets are open for the fight between Jenna and Tiamet when Jenna finds out that she was being exploited. Thanks a lot. I too have never thought of heck as a funny place. Strange, huh?

Dark McCloud: That's why I chose to write a story like this. Felix and Piers are really the main unknown characters of the group since Piers entered halfway through Lost Age and Felix is pretty much silent for most of the journey. I would never write something scripted and incomprehensible since I probably wouldn't be able to read it either. Thanks for your kind words!

Tiamet: Alright! Onwards to the next chapter!

Jenna: You sound freakishly like Oracle. None of us own Golden Sun. Nope, not even me.

Tiamet: Beware of some romantic scenes throughout the story as well as the usual fluff.

**We're All Going on a Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Four: Rainy Days**

Waking up to wet feeling on her face, Jenna yawned and opened her eyes slowly. Looking around, she silently wondered how she got to her bed. She was sure that the last place she'd been was on the beach. Then she saw it. Instead of the usually brightness coming from the window, the clouds outside were a murky grey-blue and rain was hurtled down. Someone had left the window open the previous night to let cool air into the room and now the floor underneath as well as Jenna's side of the bed was damp from the rain.

Jenna groaned. She'd been looking forward to another day on the beach with the others, but those thoughts were destroyed the moment she gazed out of the window. Yawning again, she was about to get up and go fix herself some breakfast when an arm snaked around her waist. A smile flew to her lips and she turned expecting to be greeted by Garet's sparkling eyes only to find him still asleep. He muttered something that made little sense and pulled Jenna closer to him, making her yelp quietly. Without warning, he began to gently stroke her back through her thin ruby red nightgown.

Trying not to giggle, Jenna carefully grabbed Garet's arm and tried to pull it away from her, which just made him hug her even more. She was wondering what he could possibly be dreaming about when his hand moved away from her back, returning by her head so he could run his fingers through her hair.

The whole thing was rather funny and Jenna was finding it harder and harder not to laugh until Garet pressed his lips against her neck and began to kiss it.

It was all Jenna could do not to moan as she attempted to remain perfectly still. However, a short gasp found its way from her throat when she felt the other's knee against the inside of her right thigh. Jenna's eyes had widened at this action, but immediately narrowed. She was starting to have a sneaking suspicion about the "sleeping" boy next to her.

"I swear," she breathed in a whisper, just in case Garet actually wasasleep. "If you're not asleep, I'm going to kick your ass, Garet."

The lips against her neck and knee against her thigh quickly retreated, and an amused pair of brown eyes were soon gazing down at Jenna.

"Is that so?"

Jenna's previously narrowed eyes became sharp slits.

"You cheeky…!" And with that, she promptly shoved Garet off of her, and the other fell to the floor with a dull thud. Garet merely watched her blankly, rubbing his sore posterior, until the red-haired girl crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. At this, Garet couldn't help but grin.

"Do you know you look really beautiful when you're angry?"

"Oh, no! You're not getting off that easily," she said pulling him back onto the bed. "If you thought you could pretend to be asleep and kiss me like that without my permission, then you're wrong!"

Still grinning, Garet snaked a hand around Jenna's waist again and leaned forward slightly.

"Well, what about if I have your permission?"

Pausing to think for a moment, Jenna nodded and answered, "Works for me."

They both moved forward, but were interrupted by a loud knock on their door.

"Breakfast's nearly ready!" what sounded like Isaac's voice called out.

For a moment, they both paused to see if their blonde leader would come into the room, but the sound of his retreating footsteps assured them that he'd left. They smiled and in an second their lips were together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How'd we get into our bed?" Jenna asked as she entered the living room a few minutes later where Isaac and Sheba were sitting on one of the sofas. To their right, Mia and Ivan were cooking eggs and sausages for breakfast.

Piers could be seen sprawled across the other sofa, still asleep with a blanket half covering his bare chest. He continuously made small noises in his sleep and shifted slightly.

"Mia, Felix and me carried you in from the beach after you'd both fallen asleep," answered Isaac with a sly grin. "It's a shame though. I would have liked to see you and Garet wake up when the tide came in."

Sheba threw a cushion at Isaac's head in annoyance, although, she too was laughing.

"Hey!"

Grabbing a cushion, Isaac set off after Sheba and chased her around the cabin, trying to hit her. Unfortunately, whenever he got close, Sheba would use a small whirlwind to push him away. It wasn't long before Jenna joined in and sided with Sheba to chase Isaac.

"No! Get away!" Isaac cried, making everyone, except the still sleeping Piers, laugh.

He ducked around the sofas and hid behind Mia who was luckily holding a frying pan at the time.

Jenna and Sheba skidded to a halt in front of the blue-haired girl with scared expressions. Their eyes darted from the frying pan to Mia's azure eyes which gleamed with mischief in the morning light.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" she asked with a sweet smile before she walked away to help Ivan set the table, leaving Isaac unprotected.

"Meep!" was all Isaac could say.

Sheba and Jenna were on him in an instant, pummelling him mercilessly with cushions while Mia and Ivan laughed at their once undefeated leader.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A tapping on his shoulder finally woke Felix from his deep sleep. He flipped over and opened his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey!"

Groaning, Felix swatted away the hand that continued to disturb him.

"Piers, if that's you, I swear I'm gonna kill you," he growled.

"Do I look like Piers?"

Felix sat up and looked at Jenna who was sitting at the end of his bed. She smiled as her gaze moved teasingly up and down his chest making him blush a deep red and pull the covers around himself.

"Why are you in here? Don't you have an idiot to annoy?"

"Hey! Don't talk that way about your future brother-in-law!"

After a short pause where Felix processed what Jenna had just said, he sat up straight with wide eyes and his mouth open. He stared at Jenna in wonder, trying hard to make an understandable sentence, which was hard when his mind seemed to have shut down.

"Wha…wha…WHAT!"

Jenna grinned, and then burst out laughing. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell backwards onto the bed clutching her sides.

"Oh…oh…Felix…your face…is so…funny!"

But his face had now changed from one of shock to one of extreme anger.

"You little…!"

He jumped up and hit Jenna in the middle of her head with his pillow, and then repeatedly attacked her sides and back.

Jenna was still laughing hysterically and didn't seem to notice until Felix dropped back onto the bed, exhausted. She crawled over and stroked his hair out his eyes lovingly before patting him gently on his head.

"Ah, Felix. You are so gullible. I don't know what I'd do without you. Now, come on. Breakfast is ready and we have to decide what to do today."

"I thought we were going to hang out on the beach again," said Felix as he sat up straight and placed his pillow back at the top of the bed.

"Have you seen the weather today?"

One look behind the white curtains was all Felix needed to tell him what Jenna meant. There wasn't as much rain as there was earlier, but the clouds were still a dark grey and a light drizzle fell from the sky.

"Hurry up and get dressed will you! There might not even be any breakfast left if you're not quick!"

Felix turned just in time to see Jenna leave his room and close the door tightly. With a sigh, he grabbed one of his favourite white short-sleeved shirts out of his bag and pulled it over his head before starting his search for his pair of black trousers, which, oddly enough, happened to be under the bed. Wondering how they ended up under there, Felix opened the door and walked over to the table where a plate of sausages and eggs sat waiting for him.

Everyone else, including the now awake Piers, were sitting around the table waiting for him.

Garet pulled his hand back suddenly, which was slowly making its way towards Felix's breakfast.

"Morning everyone," Felix said with a small smile as he sat down between Jenna and Ivan, and picked up his knife and fork.

"Morning!" was the enthusiastic response from Mia and Piers who were sitting across the table while the others simply nodded or, in Garet's case, grunted.

"You two certainly seem in good moods this morning," observed Felix, looking over at the two Mercury Adepts as he placed a piece of food into his mouth.

"It's raining," Isaac explained. "What would you expect? Mia is always really happy whenever it's raining. It's something to do with it being her natural element."

He grunted suddenly though and glared at Mia.

Felix glanced over at Mia who was staring at the table with a look of concentration on her pretty face. He had a feeling she was doing something to Isaac under the table to shut him up.

"So, any ideas about what we can do today?" asked Ivan.

Everyone shrugged. The weather didn't seem to be getting any better so the beach wasn't an option and neither was going outside unless the aim was to get wet and cold.

"Looks like a boring day inside," answered Sheba, pouting in sadness.

"No way! We're gonna have fun today!" Mia cried as she got up from the table and pulled Sheba up too.

Isaac pushed back his chair and was about to follow her when the giddy Mercury Adept grabbed his hand and pulled both him and Sheba towards the door. In a second, they were outside and Mia was trying to get her two friends to dance with her.

"I really think Mia needs to lay off the sugar or something," Garet suggested, his hand sneaking towards Felix's breakfast again who hit Garet's hand with his fork when he saw what the Mars Adept was doing.

"Well, at least Sheba's not complaining about being bored anymore," Piers said with a smile before he rushed out to join them along with Ivan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, it is kinda your own fault," Jenna scolded, bringing another towel into the living room for her wet friends. "I mean, what would you expect when you go outside in this type of weather?"

As the day progressed, the rain and slowly gotten worse and by the time Isaac, Sheba and Ivan had dragged Mia and Piers back inside all five of them were soaked and chilled to the bone. They had all caught colds and were sneezed quite violently where they sat on the sofas.

Felix had lit the oven which had filled the room with warm air making the sick adepts feel a little better.

"It's Mia's fault! She pulled me out side in the first place!" Sheba complained before she dissolved into a coughing fit.

Mia stuck her tongue out and snuggled into Isaac's side who was shivering.

"Sit still, Piers," said Jenna as she tried to use what little healing psynergy she knew to rid the Water Adept of his cold, but Piers insisted on moving around under the towels he was covered in.

Piers groaned and continued to shift around. He closed his eyes suddenly and stopped moving altogether, much to Jenna's happiness.

She finally had a proper chance to use her psynergy, but Felix stopped her before she could.

"Piers?" he asked, kneeling down next to his friend and shaking his shoulders slightly.

When Piers didn't respond, everyone knew something was wrong.

Mia got up slowly and sat down next to him, then placed her hands on his forehead and checked his pulse.

"He's got a fever and his pulse has quickened. We need to get him to a bed now so that he can properly sleep once I've healed him," she instructed before letting another sneeze shock through her body.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Felix. "You are sick as well. That might affect your psynergy and make it unpredictable."

After a pause to allow her to think, Mia nodded and let Garet lead herself, Isaac and Jenna into their bedroom while Felix carried Piers into his room with Ivan and Sheba coughing behind him.

Felix carefully laid Piers down on the bed, told Ivan and Sheba to wait for him in their own room, and then began to heal Piers with his Venus Psynergy.

The golden light swallowed Piers' pale form until it vanished and gave the Lemurian's skin a bright glow.

Soon, Felix could hear Piers' breathing return to normal and felt the fever leave him. He placed two fingers on Piers' throat to feel his pulse which had also slowed down to a normal rate. Felix sighed in relief and smiled at his friend's sleeping form. He would have stayed longer had Sheba not called out his name followed by and earth quaking sneeze. He sighed again, this time in dismay, pushed Piers' hair out of his eyes and left the room to help his other friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think I'm losing my voice," Ivan whispered to Sheba in their room as they waited for Felix.

"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing," Sheba answered cheekily. "At least we get a rest from your voice."

Ivan frowned, but then grinned and let his Jupiter Psynergy flow through him.

'_Haha! Loophole!_' he thought to Sheba who fell back onto the bed in mock misery.

"Come on you two, into bed," said Felix as he entered to room. "I don't want you to get any worse like Piers did."

They both nodded and did as they were told having already changed into their night-clothes.

Felix smiled and started to use his healing Psynergy on Ivan and Sheba while the two Jupiter Adepts had a silent argument.

'_Those two. Will they ever stop fighting?_' he asked himself as Ivan shot Sheba an angry look.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked after completing the healing spell.

"Ivan is just being a pain!" Sheba complained. "He won't shut up!"

"But he's…" Felix stopped when he understood what Sheba meant. "Why can't he just talk normally like everyone else? It would be a lot less hassle."

"It would if he could speak. He's apparently lost his voice because of his cold."

Ivan nodded sadly. He pointed at his throat, and then shook his head to signal that what Sheba had said was true.

'_I don't know what happened. At first, I was fine. You know, coughing, sneezing, like everyone else, but then my voice just disappeared,_' Ivan explained, projecting his voice into Felix's mind.

"Let me see."

Felix put his hands on either side of Ivan's head, surprising the younger boy, then opened his mouth and looked down his throat.

"Yep. It's rather red and swollen. The best medicine would be bed rest and not speaking for a while, so this means shutting up for a while, Ivan."

'_I can do that,_' said Ivan with a huge grin.

Both Sheba and Felix looked like they were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing, much to Ivan's displeasure.

There was a knock on the door and Jenna suddenly burst in balancing two hot bowls of soup on a tray.

"Hi. You two feeling better? I brought you some soup to help you warm up," Jenna exclaimed happily with a bright smile. "Come on, eat up! I made it all myself. Well, Garet helped a bit, but it was mainly me."

Ivan and Sheba glanced nervously at each other, but they did what Jenna had said and took a few sips of the steaming soup.

In less than five seconds, both Jupiter Adepts had fallen back against their pillow in a deep sleep with the soups balanced precariously on their laps.

"Jenna," said Felix slowly. "What exactly did you put in that soup?"

"Well, first I put in the tomatoes, carrots and onions, and then I added the herbs and spices in that bag on the counter…"

"Wait, wait, wait! What in the bag on the counter?" Felix asked suddenly.

"The herbs and spices. Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

Felix sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Yes, there is something wrong with them. They weren't herbs and spices. They were the ingredients for the sleep bombs which Mia had brought for protection. You just fed Ivan and Sheba a powerful sleeping formula."

"Hehe. Oops," said Jenna, grinning sheepishly.

A startled yell from another room made Felix and Jenna rush to find the source, the leftover bowls of soup in their hands. They dropped the food off in the kitchen, and then ran into Isaac and Mia's bedroom to find Garet standing over two unconscious figures with a puddle of soup spreading across the floor by his feet.

"I swear! I didn't do anything!" he insisted when he saw the siblings by the door.

"What happened?" Jenna asked as she walked over to comfort a still upset Garet.

"I don't know! One minute, they were fine, still ill, but fine. All I did was give them some of that soup, and then they just…collapsed," he answered, poking Isaac in the arm.

Felix smirked, and then rolled his eyes when Jenna gave him one of her meanest looks.

"Don't worry. It wasn't something that you did," said Felix. "It was Jenna and her sleep inducing soup."

"Sleep inducing…Jenna! What did you do now!"

Folding her arms and turning her back on the two boys in anger, Jenna answered, "All I did was make a lovely soup to help make those who were ill feel better. Before they passed out, did Isaac, Mia, Ivan or Sheba complain about the soup? No. That was because I make delicious soup. I did nothing wrong!"

"Yeah, except put four of our friends into a deep sleep!" replied Felix.

Jenna stuck her tongue out at Felix and stormed out of the room with Garet following her.

Felix smiled, and then also left Isaac and Mia alone to sleep of the effects of the soup. He found Jenna and Garet already settling down together on one of the couches. Grabbing his book, he joined them and started to read quietly while the other two talked. Unfortunately, this didn't last for a while.

"I love you so much," Garet whispered to Jenna, making Felix pause a moment from his reading to try to control his growing anger.

When the couple began to kiss, he knew not even reading could take his mind off of his sister and her boyfriend's antics. As he got up and headed towards his room, he was sure that he'd heard Garet snicker, but he ignored it and continued into the bedroom.

"Hi stranger," said a familiar voice as Felix entered.

"Piers, good to see you awake," Felix answered with a smile when he saw his blue-haired friend sitting up in the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened?"

"Well, you had a bad fever and collapsed before Jenna had a chance to heal you properly so we brought you to bed and I healed you instead. Although, I think it was the sleep you got that helped the most."

"Thanks, Felix. I'm glad I had you here to look after me. I guess this is what I deserve after…well…dancing in the rain."

The two boys laughed together.

Slowly, Felix came over and sat down next to Piers on the bed.

"Just be glad you had me to help you out," said Felix as he placed a hand on Piers shoulder.

"Oh yeah because next time I may not have you as my knight in shinning armour," Piers replied slightly sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck or I may not be. Now, come on. I don't want to be alone in the living room with Jenna and Garet again. All they seem to want to do is kiss and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ear. It's quite sickening."

Piers nodded and let Felix help him out of bed and onto his feet.

"It really is a pain being the only two single men in our group, but I guess we have to put up with the others in order to allow us some peace," said Piers as they walked out of the door.

"Piers! You're ok!"

"Looks like Jenna's happy to see you," Felix whispered to Piers while they watched Jenna jump away from Garet and rush towards them. "But whatever you do, don't try any of the new soup she made. Trust me on this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At long last, the rain finally stopped and the sun emerged from the disappearing clouds to be seen setting on the horizon.

The sound of soft breathing could be heard coming from within two of the four bedrooms and laughter filled the living room as Felix, Piers, Jenna and Garet shared past stories and tales over drinks and a light dinner of fried fish and vegetables.

"And then she said, 'If you set foot on my flowers again I'll rip off your hand so you can use that in your training instead of your Psynergetic hand.' She never let me forget that. Even when I got home after our journey, she still continued to go on about it as if I had never even left."

The laughter started up again as Jenna got up to get more of the fruity drinks and poured some into everyone's cups.

"Kay was always the bossy one," Felix admitted.

"Ah, but did you know that she has a crush on you, Felix?" asked Garet while Jenna slid back onto his lap.

Felix nearly dropped his drink at this and he glared at Piers who was laughing uncontrollably.

"She does?"

"Oh yeah. Ever since she was about twelve when she was cornered by that vermin and you saved her. You're like…well…I guess you could say you're her hero."

Garet couldn't stop grinning and even when Jenna told him off for embarrassing Felix, which didn't really help; he continued to grin happily at Felix's reddening face.

"Guys, I am going to bed," Piers said a little while later. "I do not know if it was because I was ill, but I am really tired now."

"Ah, but then again, it was Jenna who made the drinks. She probably slipped some of that soup into your drink," replied Felix.

He smiled when Jenna threw a cushion at his head.

"Wow. Felix actually cracked a smile. Will wonders never cease?" Garet joked.

"Night guys," said Felix, pulling Piers up and pushing him into their room.

Both Jenna and Garet waved a goodnight before launching themselves at each other on the sofa.

"Are you sure you should be leaving those two in there on their own?" Piers asked as Felix closed the bedroom door.

"I don't mind. I only pretend to. It really gets on Garet's nerves and that's entertainment enough for me," Felix admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Piers smiled in understanding and began to pull off his shirt. He turned suddenly and caught sight of Felix blushing slightly as he undressed with his back to Piers.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," replied Felix, finally managing to turn around with blushing any further. "Everything's fine. You ready to go to sleep?"

Nodding, Piers slipped under the covers and laid his head down on the soft pillow. When Felix got in next to him, he sat straight up and stared blankly at him.

"Hey! I thought you did not like sharing a bed with me," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Tonight I don't really care. I'm too tired after chasing around after Jenna to care so just go to sleep and pretend I'm not here."

Felix turned over so that his back was facing Piers and closed his eyes. Although he didn't want to and probably would never admit it, having another person lying next to him was a lot warmer than sleeping alone, but when Piers had finally fallen asleep and unconsciously placed an arm around Felix, the Earth Adept couldn't help but curse himself mentally.

'_It's going to be a long night,_' he thought sadly with a soft sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jenna: So, she finally finished the next chapter. Man, she took her time!

Tiamet: Awww! But look at her! Sprawled across her bed like that! How sweet!

Jenna: Or not! You all know the drill by now. Send a nice review and we'll send another chapter. Bye!

Tiamet: Bye!

Jenna: And thanks for everyone's support in my fight! I rule!


	5. Laying Around

(Yawns)

Whoa! What time is it?

Jenna: Time for you to update!

Really? Well, I'd better get to it then.

(Gets up and starts stumbling around looking for her laptop)

Tiamet: You gave her some of your soup, didn't you?

Jenna: I thought it would help! If people would stop leaving sleeping potions around, my soup would be just fine! It's not even my fault!

Tiamet: We really need to help her. She's trying to type a story out on her cat's back.

Why isn't Microsoft Word working?

(Starts prodding her cat's back repeatedly)

Lily (Her cat): MEEEEEOOOOOW!

Jenna: Can we help her in a moment? I've always wanted to see Oracle get beaten up by her cat.

Tiamet: You're as hopeless as she is.

Nightmare3: Well, Garet is really a sweetie at heart. Piers isn't a moron though, he's just a Mercury Adept who enjoys the rain. As for Mia, she either kicked him or she had slipped her foot so far up Isaac's leg that she could get into his trouser pocket, you pick. I don't usually read Fire Emblem since I'm not very far in the game, but I'll have a look. Thanks again.

raitei: Whoohoo, another review! Hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry, Mudshipping is one of my favourite pairings too so watch out for more in the upcoming chapters.

Kodoku: I know! But I promise there's more Mudshipping to come! I'm sorry about the long time before updates, but I've been doing my exams lately and it's been difficult finding time to write. Ohh, I'm definitely hooking Felix up with someone and I've finally decided who. All will become clear soon enough. Thanks, I'll update as fast as I can next time.

ryu-kokki-the-tragic: Interesting name. Yay! More kind words and everyone seems to like the pairings too! I'm not saying anything about the possibility of a Felix/Piers pairing. You'll just have to wait like everyone else. Don't worry about the gold. Tiamet isn't allowed to make bets at my expense anymore.

Fullmetalalchemist 1094: Wow! Someone thinks this is the one of the best stories they've ever read. I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Here's a special Djinn shaped cookie for you! (Tosses Fullmetalalchemist 1094 the cookie)

Jupiter Sprite: Ah, the fluff monster has invaded your mind too? He wouldn't leave me alone when I was supposed to be revising for my tests, which is why I'll probably fail. Ah, well. If I do I'll have more time to write. Yummy! Pure fluff cotton candy! Sounds delicious! Again, I'm not saying anything about the Piers/Felix thing, but some readers may be happily surprised.

Myotis: That's weird. No matter how much I try, my stories are never usually funny, yet you thought it was funny? Wonders will never cease! So, a Jupiter Adept fan, huh? You'll like the start of this chapter then. I have to admit, I may have made Piers slightly more OOC than I hoped to. He seems to keep freaking everyone out. Never mind, you guys seem to like him anyway. Thanks a whole bunch!

FireAdept666: Well, I love Mudshipping, but I also like Flameshipping as well, so I won't kill you, yet. A fic can't be really good without a healthy dose of fluff, my dear.

sam: I didn't realise I took so long to update. It's probably because I've been busy for a while with end of year exams, running errands for my mum and cleaning the house since I'm at home all day now, and because I'm about to go on holiday and I've been packing, but worry not! I have not forgotten this story! Yay! Another Mudshipper!

Shineblade: Thank you very much, but seriously, how can fluffiness get to you? It's the best thing ever! No story is complete without a little bit of fluff!

Lighthouse Shipper Zash: Yay! I have fans! I feel so special! Of course I'll make more. In fact, I haven't told anyone this yet, but I'm gonna start another story when I've finished this one and Critical Hit. It's gonna be called The Adept Project and that's all I'm saying for now. You really know how to make a girl feel wanted. Jenna loves ya as well. A Felix lover, eh? Well, he is lovely and fun to write about, but I really can't see him together with Sheba. That's not weird at all. Both games are brilliant whichever way you buy them.

Jenna: Go on, Lily! Bite! Scratch! Claw! Maim!

OWWWWW! My computer is attacking me!

Tiamet: You all need help! Oracle doesn't own Golden Sun or a fully working brain either, apparently. Jenna, if you will.

Jenna: What? Oh, yeah. There some mushy stuff in this chapter. Kissing, hugging, that sort of stuff, but no dirty things so get your minds out of the gutter and start reading.

IMPORTANT AN: I've already had one review requesting that I don't forget about this fic and I don't plan to, but many people may believe that I've forgotten about my other fic, Critical Hit. I assure you all, I haven't. As I've already stated, I've been busy lately and haven't had time to update. I would like to say now that I may not update again on that fic until I've finished this one to prevent me from getting too confused with the two different story lines.

**We're All Going on a Summer Holiday**

**Chapter Five: Laying Around**

Blinking back the heavy blanket of sleep covering his eyes, Ivan slowly woke up. He was suddenly finding it very difficult to bring himself out of the dream world this morning, but the longer he kept his eyes open, the more awake he became.

'_What's wrong with me?_' he thought as he stifled a yawn. '_Why am I so exhausted? It's not as if I did anything tiring yesterday. Come on, Ivan. Wake up!_'

He looked around wearily, trying to find something to concentrate on to take his mind off snuggling back into his blanket and surrendering to the sleep. His eyes instantly fell on the still sleeping form of Sheba next to him.

She looked so peaceful, pressed up against his chest with a smile gracing her beautiful face.

Ivan carefully swept a stray strand of blonde hair off her cheek that had dared to disturb her delicate features with its presence. He chuckled slightly when Sheba frowned at his touch and shook her head gently, making the lock of hair to fall back into place across her face.

'_At least I have something pleasant to look at,_' he reminded himself before he snuggled closer to Sheba's warm body and rested his head on his pillow, allowing himself to silently watch her without disturbing her any further.

As the sun finally rose high enough to send light through their bedroom window, Sheba finally stirred and opened her emerald green eyes.

"Urmm…Ivan? What time is it?" she asked, yawning repeatedly.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think anyone else is awake yet."

"Oh, ok. That's good."

She wrapped her arms around Ivan and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes once more.

Ivan smiled happily, content to just stay in bed and listen to her heart beat softly under her lilac night dress. He too closed his eyes and began to gently stroke Sheba soft blonde hair with the back of his hand.

A sigh escaped Sheba's lips and she pulled herself closer to him.

Suddenly, without warning, an idea flitted into her mind and her eyes snapped open. She lifted herself up into a sitting position, startling Ivan.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up too.

"Nothing. I just thought of something," was the cheery answer before Sheba jumped out of bed, pulling Ivan with her.

They both stumbled across the room; their bodies still forcing the last of Jenna's soup out of their systems, but they quickly regained their balance and Ivan let Sheba guide him out of the bedroom, into the living room and through the large glass doors onto the wooden decking.

Soon, they were racing each other across the beach, heading in the direction of their ship.

Just before they reached the ramp that led up onto the deck, Ivan finally caught up with Sheba and dived forwards to grab her, accidentally sending them both rolling across the sand.

"Sorry," said Ivan, moving over Sheba so that she was laying underneath him and he was looking down at her.

Without accepting the apology, Sheba grabbed Ivan around the neck and twisted him round in such a way that resulted in him being under her instead. With a cheeky smile, Sheba leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she gently punched his arm.

"Just don't do it again. Now, come on," she answered, pulling herself up and dusting the sand off of her night dress before she helped Ivan up.

She couldn't help notice that his pale purple shirt had become unbuttoned at the top, revealing a small amount of his chest. With a small smile, she assisted him in undoing the rest of his buttons, allowing her to see the rest of his torso.

Ivan shivered slightly, especially when Sheba trailed a finger along his skin from his neck to his navel, but was soon warmed up by the sun that covered the beach and the sea in a layer of bright white light.

"Come on," Sheba whispered softly into his ear. "We're nearly there."

She took Ivan's hand and ran with him up the ramp of the boat, across the decking to the stern, which overlooked a sparkling ocean.

"Oh, wow," Ivan breathed, not wanted to disturb the perfect view in front of them.

The sun was already above the horizon and made the sky glow in different shades of yellow, orange and gold with blue specks only just shinning through. It was truly spectacular.

The beauty of the scene increased when a light breeze began to whip around them, filled with tiny sand particles that reflected the glorious light and made the air itself glisten.

"I know. I used to come up here on mornings when I was travelling with Felix, Jenna and Piers. The sunrises out on the sea are even more spectacular. Maybe I could show you one some day," Sheba suggested, resting against Ivan's bare chest and letting him hug her close to him.

"I can't think of anything I'd enjoy more," he answered before he kissed her gently.

It really was the start of a perfect morning.

* * *

Once again, Felix woke up and found himself laying face to face with his Lemurian room mate. Luckily, he'd gotten used to the surprise and only jumped slightly when he saw Piers closer to him than he was comfortable with. He slowly edged away from his friend until he was a good distance away and could lay on his back, staring at the ceiling in peace.

In the other rooms, Felix could only just hear the sounds of the others waking up and going for breakfast. He was about to get up too when he felt an arm suddenly drape over his chest and something burying into his side. Knowing what he would find, he turned anyway back to his room mate anyway and tried to push Piers away from him, which only resulted in him holding Felix tighter, as if he was a teddy bear.

"Piers get off me," Felix growled even though he knew that Piers couldn't hear him in his unconscious state.

Piers didn't answer and instead made a small whimpering noise, clinging tighter to Felix.

"Piers?"

Felix gently shook the Mercury Adept to wake him, but Piers grabbed his hands instead, holding them firmly as he continued to moan in his sleep.

"Piers, what's wrong? Please, wake up."

With a loud gasp, Piers almost sat up, but then flopped back down onto Felix's chest and continued to sleep.

"You are such a pain!" cried Felix, loud enough to express his annoyance, though not enough to really wake Piers up.

He shoved the Lemurian off of him, perhaps a bit too harshly, and stalked around the bedroom. When he was dressed in a light tan-brown, buttoned shirt and a pair of black knee-length trousers, he left the room with one last lingering look at Piers.

As soon as the door closed, Piers sat up with an almost evil grin on his face, fully awake.

"Well, that certainly was fun," he said to himself, chuckling softly.

* * *

"Felix!" Jenna cried in a sing-song voice as she skipped out of the house, still in her night dress and waving a plate of toast around.

The Earth Adept glanced over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt closer around himself to combat the cool morning breeze, glared at his sister, then turned back to his ever present book. All he wanted was some peace and quiet out on the veranda, but it was obvious he wasn't going to get that with everyone else around.

"I've brought you some breakfast," she continued happily.

She sat down on one of the chairs next to Felix at the table and placed the plate in front of him. It didn't take her long before she took one of the slices of toast and began to munch her way through it.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could with Piers attached to my side," Felix answered, moodily biting into his own slice of toast.

Jenna snorted in laughter, but stopped when she received a scowl from her brother.

"Oh, come on! It's funny! I really couldn't imagine you two snuggling together in bed, but it would be cute."

"We weren't snuggling! He just started hugging me in his sleep!"

"Uh-huh," said Jenna, not particularly listening to Felix's rambling excuses.

They sat in silence for a while as Felix continued to read and eat his breakfast, and Jenna stared off into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face.

"By the way, where's Garet? I thought you two enjoyed spending time in each others company at this time in the morning."

"We do, but he's still in bed. I think he's tired from yesterday's 'peculiar' events."

"You mean the Attack of Jenna's Killer Soup?"

"Shut up, Felix," Jenna said, punching him gently in the arm. "You know, as weird as this conversation is, I'm actually enjoying it. We never really get to talk anymore."

"I believe a certain Mars Adept named Garet is responsible for that problem."

"Are you two talking about me?" a sleepy voice asked from near the cabin's open door.

"No," was the siblings' joint answer as Garet came over to the table and sat down next to Jenna.

He too was still in his night clothes, which consisted only of a pair of baggy red shorts. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked at Jenna and Felix.

"Why are you two up so early?" he asked.

"It's not early. It's late morning," replied Felix in the bored tone he usually used when speaking to Garet. "The only reason no one else is awake is because they're probably still under the effects of Jenna's delightful soup."

"Can we please not talk about that?" asked Jenna. "I would really prefer it if the others didn't find out about what happened."

Felix and Garet glanced at each other, and then nodded.

"Ok, but only if you leave the cooking to someone else for the rest of the holiday," replied Felix.

"Deal."

"What are the plans for today?" Garet asked, crossing his arms on top of the table and resting his head on them.

Both Jenna and Felix shrugged.

"Hang around on the beach again. I doubt the others will be up for much today," answered Jenna. "So, we might as well relax."

"Oh, ok."

Unfortunately, none of them were prepared for a couple of obviously awake Jupiter Adepts who suddenly ran up the stairs, through the doors of their cabin and into their bedroom in a matter of seconds.

Their three friends could only watch and stare.

"Did either of you know those two were awake?" asked Felix and, as he expected, Jenna and Garet shook their heads.

"Wow!" gasped Garet. "I wonder where those two are going in such a hurry."

He blinked when the two siblings stared at him with knowing looks on their faces.

"What?" he asked innocently.

* * *

"Mia…Mia, wake up…Come on, Mia…please wake up…"

Finally, the sleeping healer slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at a pair of blue eyes, which were only inches away from her face. She cried out in shock and jumped up, accidentally bumped heads with whoever was hovering over her.

"Owww! Isaac! What were you doing? You scared me!" Mia yelled, rubbing her sore forehead.

"I'm sorry," replied Isaac, casting cure over the small bruise that was forming on Mia's pale skin before healing his own darkening bruise just above his left eye. "I was just trying to wake you up. We may have a small problem."

"What?"

Isaac slid off the side of the bed and walked over to the door out of their room. He grabbed the door handle and twisted it, which would normally result in opening the door, but it stayed firmly in place.

"I don't know why, but we may or may not be locked in our room."

"Huh?"

Still half asleep, Mia got out of bed and stumbled across the floor towards Isaac, tripping at the last moment and falling into his open arms. She looked up and smiled at the Earth Adept.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not quite awake yet."

"I know how you feel. I can't seem to wake up either," Isaac replied, trying to prevent himself from yawning again. "I think something strange happened yesterday that we're not aware of."

He tried to open the door again and after still finding it locked, he began to bang on the door.

He paused in his attempt to open the door and sent a small earthquake through the floor into the door frame, which would loosen the door frame and allow them to remove the door itself.

Unfortunately, the door stayed firmly in place.

"Hello? Anyone there? Can someone open the door?" Mia called out, pressing herself up against the wooden door to try to hear any noises coming from the cabin's main room.

When no one answered, they both sat back down on the bed, Mia still held tightly in Isaac's arms.

"Something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot of this room today," Isaac sighed, but perked up when Mia pulled the bed covers over their heads and started giggling.

* * *

As soon as he heard the giggling coming from inside Isaac and Mia's room, Piers backed away from the door, a large smile on his face. He turned and jumped back with a small yelp when he found Felix standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked the Venus Adept, peering around Piers to look at the ice that was covering the outside of the bedroom door.

With a finger pressed to his lips, Piers pulled Felix away from the door, to prevent the couple on the other side from hearing them, and dragged him over to the sofas.

"I am preventing the love struck couples from spending another day being 'lovey-dovey' as Kraden so often calls it. If they are all in their rooms, then we can go to the beach alone and relax without having to put up with them and their kissing."

Felix blinked, then smirked at his friend and said, "I think the sea water is making you even madder than usual, but it's a good plan. Can I be of any assistance?"

"But of course," was the reply as Piers smiled happily and looked out of the windows at Jenna and Garet who were still sitting at the table on the veranda. "Just lure those two into their bedroom while I freeze Ivan and Sheba's door closed."

Although it was something Felix didn't want to do with a great passion, he nodded reluctantly and headed over to where his sister and Garet were sitting while Piers quickly ran to the room next to his and began to freeze it closed as he listened to the two Jupiter Adepts.

* * *

Ivan slowly ran his free hand through Sheba's short blonde hair while his other hand cupped her face gently as he kissed her.

Neither of the mind readers said anything as they curled into each other and continued to kiss each other softly on the lips.

* * *

'_Maybe this is a bad idea,_' Piers thought when the noises from within the room reached his ears, making him blush slightly at the idea of the two young teenagers being left alone together for the whole day.

* * *

The warm wind coming from over the sea washed over the beach, causing sand to drift up into the air and catch the light of the sun. Soon, the sky was full of the glittering grains of sand, which swirled and twirled around in an elegant dance.

Jenna watched the beautiful sight in wonder as the wind swept her loose hair away from her face and behind her, giving her long locks the appearance of an auburn wave.

A smile graced her face as Garet popped up behind her and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Neither of them said anything as they basked in each other's company and gazed at the wondrous view in front of them, that is until Felix bounded out of the cabin towards them, wearing a peculiar expression that contained both guilt at what he was about to do and excitement.

"Jenna? Garet? Don't you think you two should be getting ready to go down to the beach?" he asked, desperately trying to avoid their gazes out of his nervousness.

"Why all the rush? I quite like it right here at the moment," answered Garet as he nuzzled Jenna's neck.

Ignoring the impulse to slam his fist into Garet's face, Felix looked away and said, "Yes, but…urm…Isaac, he challenged you to a …urm…swimming race and he called you a …a…chicken if you back down."

He grimaced at his really bad attempt to come up with an excuse, but he was surprised when Garet shot off into the cabin with Jenna's hand held tightly in his, shouting, "You're on, Isaac! And don't think you have to go easy on me because I'm a Mars Adept! I'll kick your butt anyway!"

The last thing that the startled brunette heard as he stood frozen on the veranda was the slam of Garet and Jenna's bedroom door.

* * *

"Was that Garet?" asked Isaac as he sat up in his bed.

"Who cares?" Mia replied, wrapping her arms around Isaac's chest and pulling him back under the covers.

* * *

Wasting no time at all, Piers soon had the last door frozen closed and headed back to his own bedroom where Felix was waiting.

"What do we say when they ask us why we did this?" Felix asked as he searched through his bag for his swimming shorts.

"We say that it is pay back for the pranks they continuously play on us, which is partially true. The whole truth portrays us as being more than a bit selfish since this is supposed to be a joint holiday, but we do deserve our own private time."

Felix murmured an agreement, then discarded his shirt and shorts and pulled on a pair golden brown swimming shorts, which he'd found underneath a pile of dirty clothes. He turned to see Piers was also changed and now wore a similar pair of shorts only his were a light turquoise.

"Shall we go?" asked the Lemurian as he swung a clean towel over his shoulder.

"Sure."

The two boys headed out into the main room, making sure to be very quiet in case the others heard them.

Luckily, their friends were all a bit too busy to notice at the moment.

Felix grabbed the small picnic that had been prepared earlier while Piers checked all the doors, and then they both made their way outside, down the wooden steps and onto the beach.

They chose a nice shaded spot on the sand and began laying out their towels.

It wasn't long before they were both happily sunbathing and relaxing without any unnecessary noise to disturb them.

* * *

"How dare they!" cried Ivan as he looked out of his bedroom window later that day. "I can't believe them!"

Sheba nodded in agreement and joined Ivan by the window. They could just see two figures running around in the sea, splashing and laughing.

"I mean, look at them! They're out there having a good time while we're in here without food or anything!"

"Ivan…"

"I know we were slightly mean to Felix while we were on the boat, but if this really fair?"

"Ivan…"

"As soon as I get out of here, they'll be sorry…"

The angry Jupiter Adept stopped ranting suddenly when a pair of lips pressed against his.

"Would it kill you to be quiet even for a little while?" Sheba asked as she pulled away slightly.

"I guess not," was the hurried answer before both Wind Adepts were kissing again.

* * *

As a small sea bird flew over head, Felix lay back on one of the towels with his arms beneath his head and stared up at the sky. His chest shone with droplets of water from the sea and his soaked hair was spread out around his head in order to dry it.

Piers was in a similar position on the towel next to the brunette, but he was sitting up with his legs crossed, gazing at the sea in front of them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Looking down at his friend, Piers nodded.

"Yeah. I'm glad we came. Especially you. You've needed a break from everything for a while," the Lemurian answered, flipping his blue hair over his shoulder.

"I guess I have been over doing it a bit."

"Over doing it a bit?" Piers cried suddenly. "Now, that's an understatement. I'm surprised you didn't keel over from all that work you were doing back in Vale. It wasn't necessary."

Felix shook his head slowly.

"No, it was necessary. I caused what happened. I'm only doing what I need to do to ease my conscious."

The Venus Adept closed his eyes to shut out the piercing eyes of Piers, but the uncomfortable feeling of being watched stayed with him. He opened his eyes very slightly to see Piers still looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hair," was the reply.

"What about my hair?"

"The sun's turned it golden. With it spread around your face like that, it…it looks like a halo and makes you look like an angel."

This made Felix's eyes widen as he stared at Piers curiously. No one had ever compared him to an angel before. He froze when he felt a hand casually run through his hair, playing with the strands of chocolaty brown locks. He didn't move at all, allowing the hand to continue fiddling with the stray bits of gold that had somehow found their way in amongst the russet. It actually felt quite nice.

Finally gathering the courage, he gulped and asked Piers what he was doing.

"Nothing. Your hair just looks so much smoother than mine, I just wanted to see what it felt like. It's not fair that you get it all to yourself."

Although it sounded like a weird excuse, Felix let Piers play with his hair for a while longer and was relieved when the Lemurian finally let his hand drop back to his side and lay back on his towel to get some rest.

'_As if this holiday couldn't get any weirder,_' thought Felix before he drifted off into a light sleep with only the soft breathing of Piers next to him to disturb the silence.

* * *

That evening, after Felix and Piers had returned from the beach and the others had been released from their rooms, the gangs had gathered on the wooden veranda watching a beautiful sunset.

Although the couples were annoyed by having to stay in their rooms all day, they didn't seem too upset by the company they had so all was forgiven.

Everyone was silent as they enjoyed the calm night in each other's companionship, but all was disturbed when Sheba gasped suddenly and became stiff in Ivan's arms.

All eyes turned to her and Ivan asked in a concerned and fearful voice, "What is it?"

"We have to go back to Vale. I can sense trouble. A storm is approaching the town," she answered, her eyes closed as she let the vision flash through her mind.

Felix sighed sadly.

"I guess our holiday's been cut short then," he said, standing up. "We'd better leave tomorrow if we're going to get back in time to help."

Everyone groaned and followed Felix as he headed back inside.

"What a pain!" Jenna complained angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting cutely.

"It is our duty to protect Vale, Jenna," said Piers as he passed her to get to his room. "Without it, what will be there to protect the Sol Sanctum?"

"A large pile of rocks that's what's left of Mount Aleph, that's what," muttered Garet.

Piers shook his head as he smiled at Garet's words and entered the bedroom with Felix.

They both turned away from each other to get changed, and then got into the bed together.

"Have you enjoyed this holiday?" Piers asked Felix as they listened to the sounds of the others getting into bed as well.

Felix rolled over under the covers to face Piers and smiled before replying, "I guess I have. You know, I first thought this trip was going to be a mini disaster, but it hasn't been that bad. Perhaps we should do it again in the future."

"But maybe next time we could go alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Felix, raising an eyebrow at Piers' remark.

"Well, you said yourself that a bad point of this holiday was having to share a cabin with several love struck couples. Next time, we should go alone so we do not have to put up with them again," answered Piers, a grin lighting up his face.

Felix smiled broadly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Whispering a sleepy '_good night_', Felix closed his eyes as he started to drift off to sleep. He didn't even mind when he felt Piers' arm slide around him or when the Lemurian shifted towards him so that they were in each other's embrace. He did open his eyes in shock when a pair of lips suddenly pressed up against his. All he could see was a blur of blue hair because his room mate was so close to him.

For a moment, Felix wanted to push Piers away, but he slowly got used to the feeling and began to fall into the kiss. His own arm found its way around Piers' waist and, to his surprise, felt very comfortable there.

'_Yes, this has been a good holiday_', Felix thought as he deepened the kiss and the two boys melded into each other perfectly.

* * *

There! I did it! Let the flaming begin! Felix and Piers are together at last!

Jenna: It's just so weird! My brother! Kissing Piers! Ewwwwww!

Just so everyone knows this is the second to last chapter. The next will be the last.

Jenna: ….

Oh, don't get all upset on me. There'll be more stories to come.

Jenna: It's not that.

Then what?

Jenna: I wanna spend more time on the beach with Garet! (Runs off crying)

Tiamet: Oh, for pity's sake!

I'll sort her out. You do the end bit. (Goes off after Jenna)

Tiamet: Ok then. Read, then review. That's all there is to it. Not too hard, is it?


End file.
